The Winx do New York
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: After a battle with the Witches sends Bloom, Stella, Musa, Riven, Skye and Brandon through a portal they wind up in NYS! Without powers. How will they survive? Read and find out!
1. Chap 1: Poof, You're Gone!

**Winx Real High School!**

**Summary:** **After a fight with the Trix Sisters Stella, Musa, Riven, Brandon, Skye and Bloom wind up on Earth. In a strange state called New York (because it's the only place where I know the school system). But here's the twist- the Winx Club TV show doesn't exist and neither do their powers. **

**Dedication: This first chapter is dedicated to Girl Scout cookies, the New York State School System and pie!**

**Disclaimer: Writing humorous fanfiction that tortures the characters? It's cheaper than therapy!**

**Chapter One: Poof, You're Gone!**

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Magix. The birds were chirping the flowers were doing flowery things. And the fairies and specialists were involved in yet another epic battle with the Trix sisters. Let's go have a gander.

"Solar flare!" Stella cried out pointing her staff at Stormy.

"Lightning laser!" Stormy countered singing the fairy's wings.

"Sonic boogie blast!" Musa shouted causing dual speakers to form around Darcy.

Darcy tried for a counter attack. "Psychic shockwave!" Musa lost her balance and crashed to the ground.

"Musa!" cried a familiar cherry haired specialist as he threw one of his star thingies at the mind controlling witch.

"Oh dear- did she hurt your girlfriend?" Icy taunted turning away from Bloom who in turn launched a fire attack on the ice witch.

"Never turn your back on your opponent!" Bloom scolded.

Icy gave her sisters a conspiratorial glance and they nodded.

Stormy began the chant. "Blowing winds and ebbing tide."

"Take them on a wild ride." Darcy added. "Send them somewhere very far."

"It doesn't matter by boat or car. Open the void and send them in." Icy put in.

"Perhaps to never come back again." Stormy finished smiling.

Suddenly a black hole opened behind the fairies and their allies and began to suck them backwards.

"This is not good." Stella whined as she was pulled into the void with her friends.

The witches cackled evilly as only evil witches can as the Winx and their lame boyfriends were sucked up and began to swirl like goldfish in a toilet bowl.

"Well, that was fun." Icy smirked as the black hole closed up.

"I agree, let's go get some pie." Darcy added. For some reason Musa's attacks always made her hungry.

"That sounds great." Stormy agreed. She was feeling hungry too.

The witches headed to the hex café laughing about where the six annoyances would end up.

"Maybe they'll end up in Texas." Darcy giggled naming one of the few places she knew on earth. "I hear they have poisonous snakes and spiders."

"No, I vote for Italy (1)!" Stormy exclaimed. "I hear they have good shopping and Stella won't have her credit cards on her!"

"Oh the poor dear. I'll feel so sorry for her." Icy said sounding anything but.

Meanwhile somewhere in Western New York state two friends were walking through the woods. The black haired of them was complaining and the brunette was taking pictures for a class and trying hard to stop thinking of tossing the complainer in a gorge.

"My feet hurt Lizbet, why did you have to drag me out here?" Tom grumbled for the fifth time.

"Because I didn't want to leave you in your room again." Elizabeth, affectionately called Lizbet, countered. "Honestly I think that whole I don't talk to girls complex is getting to be bad for your complexion."

"But I do talk to girls. I talk to you." The boy replied indignantly.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and Tom jumped causing Lizbet to tease him. "You are such a paranoid schizophrenic." The brunette then broke into a run.

"Where are you going?" the black haired boy began to run too.

"Well, I need to see what happened of course." They reached a clearing and spotted six people who were obviously not dressed for hiking. One girl, a blonde with a stunned look on her face was wearing a green bandana top an orange mini skirt and platform sandals. The guys weren't that much better they were actually wearing capes (2)

"Oh my head." Moaned the girl with pigtails she looked to be the most sensibly dressed of the three girls, even if her pants _were_ about to fall down.

"Are all, ya'll alright?" Lizbet asked concerned. She looked pointedly at the blonde's and the redhead's footwear. "Do you want me to call the park ranger?"

Bloom noticed the girl had said ya'll. "Are we in Texas?" It was one of the few states she knew.

"Oh I hope not!" the brunette girl shuddered causing her ponytail to wiggle. "I am _never_ going back there again."

"That's because you got kicked out." Tom grinned finally catching up with his friend.

Lizbet shoved her friend "I did not get kicked out of Texas. So, do you need help?"

Riven tried to stand up and found he could, "Where are we?"

"New York." Lizbet replied happily. "Welcome to the Empire state."

_**End!**_

**I'm going to end this chapter here. I know, lame beginning, it'll get better. I promise. I hope… Damn I hope this works. Well, read and review.**

**(1) The Winx Club is from Italy**

**(2) The Red Fountain uniforms aren't magically created, so even though the Winx girls aren't in fairy form, the guys look like super heros.**


	2. Chap 2: This is NOT the Sunshine State

**The Winx Do New York!**

**Summary:** **After a fight with the Trix Sisters Stella, Musa, Riven, Brandon, Skye and Bloom wind up on Earth. In a strange state called New York (because it's the only place where I know the school system). But here's the twist- the Winx Club TV show doesn't exist and neither do their powers. **

**Dedication: This second chapter is dedicated to rude people and my brother.**

**Disclaimer: I ain't wastin' good whiskey on you (1)**

**Chapter Two: This is _NOT_ the Sunshine State.**

"Empire state (2)?" Brandon echoed sounding confused.

"Yeah. You know New York? The Empire state? Excelsior? (3)" Lizbet was getting agitated. "So, were you all doing something else before we found you?" she raises an eyebrow at the boy's capes. "Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Stella, princess of Solaria." The blonde in the impractical clothing stood up and held out her hand.

"I'm Bloom." The redhead adds gesturing to herself, her clothes were a little better since she was wearing jeans instead of a skirt, but she was also wearing platform sandals.

"I'm Musa, the blonde guy is Prince Skye, the brunette guy is Brandon and the magenta haired guy is Riven." The pigtailed girl finished helpfully.

"Why are you dressed that way?" Stella asked oblivious to the fact that she was the one wearing the wrong clothes for the setting they were in.

Lizbet was wearing an old green t-shirt worn flare jeans and muddy hiking boots, her long chestnut hair had been pulled into a messy ponytail and Tom was dressed similarly in a red shirt and black jeans. "I could ask you the same question. But I'm not going to go there. I'm in the woods, I was doing an assignment for biology."

"Yeah, whatever." Riven interrupted causing the brunette girl to glare at him. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Thomas and that's Elizabeth." Tom said simply. "You can call me Tom, but I think Lizbet may expect you to call her Ms. Connelly."

"So, she's your girlfriend then?" Stella asked curious.

"NO!" Lizbet said a bit too forcefully causing all eyes on her, so the answer was repeated in a calmer tone. "No, he's not my boyfriend. I don't have time for a boyfriend."

"How can you _not_ have time for a boyfriend?" the blonde girl sounded shocked.

"I have a lot of things to do for my senior year. I have lots of projects for AP Biology, college entrance papers; I have to train for a dressage show and a stadium jumping show. And I have the gymnastics team as well. Plus someone called up the professor of botany at one of my choice colleges, so I have to help with her research too." At that last comment the brunette glared at her raven haired friend who had the decency to blush.

The black haired boy then decided to look up at the sky and noticed the clouds rolling in. "Well, it looks like there's a storm coming in. Liz, I think we can finish this up at my house if you want."

"Oh joy unbounded." It was slowly becoming obvious to the new group that Lizbet was not the most out going person on earth.

Slowly and carefully the two earth students, along with the three powerless fairies and the specialists made their way back to the parking lot. Thankfully Lizbet owned a truck with an extended cab. The Winx girls climbed into the cab with the unmagical earth girl and the guys all climbed into the truck bed which was covered by a cap so it wasn't _that_ redneck- the guys riding in the back, not the truck.

They made it to Tom's house right before the sky started to leak and scrambled in to the living room where Lizbet immediately went to the computer and the rest of the groups sat down.

"Lizbet!" Tom tried to sound exasperated at his friend, but he knew she'd probably throw something at him, so those two syllables were the closest to a scolding the brunette received.

"I'm just loading the pictures for my project." Lizbet protested as she sat down between Riven and Bloom. "Breath boy, breath."

"So, where are you guys from?" The black haired boy asked the most logical question.

"Magix." Bloom said simply. "We girls attend Alfea which is a school for fairies and the boys go to Red Fountain which is a school for heroics and bravery."

"Ah, so _that's_ why they have the capes." The Earth girl crowed. "They're pretending to be super heros."

"We're not pretending." Riven spat. "We _are_ super heros… I think."

"We're specialists." Skye explained.

"E fours? (4) What's your MOS? (5) You don't really look old enough to be in the military" Lizbet was now officially confused.

Luckily so was everyone else. "MOS?" Brandon gasped. "E fours?"

"We're not in the military you dingbat." Riven scoffed. "We're in a school for specialists."

Lizbet hit the cherry haired specialist with a pillow. "Don't call me out of my name."

"Don't hit my boyfriend!" Musa shouted.

"Buy him a muzzle then." The brunette girl retorted.

"I'm hungry." Stella complained.

"So am I." Brandon copied.

"I can make stir fry." Tom said, hoping to avoid a confrontation.

"I'm thirsty." Lizbet added. "Tom get me some juice."

"You sure she's not your girlfriend?" The brunette specialist questioned as Tom came out of the kitchen with a tall glass of grape juice. "She acts like it."

"Well, she's not. She's been my friend since fifth grade." The earth boy confirmed as he made his way back to the kitchen.

"She threatened to beat you up if you didn't get off the swings didn't she?" Riven guessed from the safety of Musa.

The brunette earth girl grinned evilly. "Close, I shoved him head first into a snow bank Then slugged the guy that was picking on him."

"Whoa cool." Musa exclaimed clapping her hands. " I never would have pegged you as that type though."

"Wasn't shoving him into a snow bank counter productive?" Stella mused.

"Probably." Lizbet agreed ruefully. "But Tom took the subject I wanted for my English paper the day before so it evened everything out."

Back in the kitchen Tom was cooking up stir fry- one of the few things he could fix without the entire house burning down Lizbet liked to remind him. A half hour later the food was ready. "Okay everyone, dinner."

The group entered the kitchen and of course Lizbet was the first to open her mouth after everyone sat down. "You did _cook_ the chicken this time, right Thomas?"

The black haired boy in question sighed.

"So, where are your parents?" Stella asked as she helped herself to a large serving of teriyaki stir fry.

"I live on my own. My parents are on the other side of the country in Oregon. I'm a student at St. John Fisher (6)."

"Then how have you two known eachother for so long?" Bloom wondered.

"His parents just moved. My El you people are nosey." Lizbet noted. "So, where are you guys from?"

"Solaria." Stella replied as though _everyone_ should know where her beloved kingdom was.

"Is that in Kentucky or West Virginia?" The brunette asked through a mouthful of food.

"What planets are those?"

"You're joking right? That's a real place?"

"Well du-_uh._"

"Are you all from Solaria?" Tom asked

"Perish the thought." Riven sniped fumbling with the chop sticks. He then threw the aforementioned utensils on the table in frustration. "How do you work those damn things?"

Lizbet just sighs and hands Riven her fork. "Here, try not to hurt yourself with this!"

"Why are you so rude?" Bloom asked

"I'm not rude, I'm politeness challenged and you should really tell us where you're from."

"Magix. We were fighting some witches and they opened up a portal and tossed us in it." Musa replied as though this was an every day occurrence.

"Uh huh. Tom, please pass the blue pills. I want the same trip they're having."

Tom looked seriously confused at his friend's remark.

"We're not tripping we're telling the truth." Stella stated banging her fist on the table. "I'll prove it." The blonde fairy then pointed at the kitchen phone in an attempt to get her point across in a non violent manner. "Just watch."

_**Ooh, Cliff hanger!**_

**I'm gonna end it here folks. How else will I get people to review?**

**Thank you: MusaGirl15, Ragnarok Destroyer, PurpleNova823 – please don't kill me! SilentxLoudmouth- Yes if you want to send me information on your character I'll use her with your permission. Moon fire of Darkness, and Rose 2005. Thank you come again!**

**1.) Name that band and song!**

**2.) New York's nick name**

**3.) New York's motto- it's Greek (I think) for Ever Upward**

**4.) In the US Army an E4 is a specialist (abbreviated SPC)**

**5.) Military Occupational Specialty. Basically what you get trained to do in the military**

**6.) A good university in my area.**


	3. Chap 3: I Love Crazy People

**Winx Do New York!**

**Summary:** **After a fight with the Trix Sisters Stella, Musa, Riven, Brandon, Skye and Bloom wind up on Earth. In a strange state called New York (because it's the only place where I know the school system). But here's the twist- the Winx Club TV show doesn't exist and neither do their powers. **

**Dedication: SilentxLoudmouth who let me use her character, Abbots, Zweigles hot dogs, the Jell-O museum and the Lilac Festival! **

**Disclaimer: When life throws you lemons, throw them back harder.**

**Chapter Three: I Love Crazy People!**

Everyone stared at Stella who was pointing her finger at the phone. Amazingly enough, nothing happened to the phone. "Oh no! My magic's gone!" Stella wailed.

The phone then rang. Okay, Lizbet's cell phone began to play Kerosene by Miranda Lambert and Stella jumped up, "Yes! I did it!" The blonde princess exclaimed happily.

"Uh yeah, to the wrong phone." Riven observed.

"Excuse me a second." The brunette picked up her phone and pressed the talk button. "Hello? Melissa! Hey girl! What's up?"

"Not much." Replied the girl on the other end her blue eyes twinkling. "I just got back from the city. What's new with you?"

Lizbet began to laugh and everyone stared at her. "You know how I had that project to do for biology?"

"Yeah, what of it? You didn't toss Tom in a gorge did you?"

"Almost, but we found these people when we were coming back and get this. They think they're fairies!"

"No! I'll be right over!" Melissa clicked her phone off before Lizbet could say another word.

The hazel eyed brunette clicked off her phone. "Dammit!"

Everyone but Tom looked shocked and confused. "Melissa?" The raven haired boy asked simply.

"She's coming over here to meet them."

"Can't you stall her?"

"I'm not sure." Lizbet pulled worriedly on a strand of hair.

"Well, think. You're the smart one."

Kerosene by Miranda Lambert played again and Lizbet picked up her cell phone. "Yellow?"

"Green." Melissa told her friend in a less than celebratory mood. "Moms says I have to stay here since we only just got back from New York. Something about homework."

"Oh. That's too bad." The hazel eyed girl gave her male friend a thumbs up which he returned. "Well, I guess we'll catch up in school tomorrow."

"Yep. I'm driving." The blue eyed girl sounded deviously happy at that thought.

"There is no God." Lizbet gave her friend the expected reply and hung up. "Crisis averted."

"How?" Tom asked with a sigh of relief.

"Mrs. Stewart decided that Meli should catch up on her homework after being in New York for so long."

"But I thought we _were_ in New York." Sky remarked bewildered.

"Yeah, that's what they told me." Brandon added.

"Uh I meant that Melissa was in New York City for a long time." Lizbet told the boys slowly.

"Then why didn't you say that in the first place?" Riven griped.

"Because it was an 'a' 'b' conversation and I wish you'd see your way out of it."

"You don't have to be so rude."

"Oh look who's talking." Stella snapped and slapped the magenta haired boy in the face with a piece of chicken.

"Hey, don't throw my food." Tom pleaded. "I have to clean up here."

"Breath Tom breath." Lizbet advised.

"So we're in New York state?" the brunette specialist asked.

"Yes." The earth boy confirmed.

"Not the city?"

"Maybe." Riven grinned evilly.

"Riv, don't pick on him!" Musa scolded.

"But it's so fun."

"You know, this is fun and everything, but I have to go home or my brother will have a bf." The hazel eyed girl announced.

"Wait! You can't leave now! Where do I put them?" Tom sounded scared.

"You can stick him in a box and mail him to Pluto." Bloom suggested pointing at Riven.

"Send him to Leroy (1). He can work in the Jell-O Museum." Lizbet was full of ideas as well.

"You can't do that!" Musa sounded angry.

" Why the hell not?" the brunette countered.

"Because it wouldn't be nice."

"Who ever said she was nice?" Riven asked.

"Lots of people." Tom replied. "Me, her friends and a few teachers."

"I'm a generous young woman with an eagerness for learning. So, what are we going to do with these people?" Lizbet wanted everyone to hurry and get to the point so she could go home and type up her report there was also a daunting amount of algebra homework.

"You take the girls and I take the boys. Surely someone can convince the faculty that they were expecting exchange students."

"Yeah, I guess, but how will everyone get to school? Melissa can fit the girls in her car, but the boys? Well, I guess we could stuff Jell-O head in the trunk."

Everyone but Tom looked confused and Riven- of course Riven- spoke up. "What's Jell-o? And how does someone become a Jell-o head?"

"Jell-o is a dessert that jiggles and your hair looks like it." The brunette girl d logically. "You can find out about it tomorrow. Tom, you can drive the boys to the high school before your morning classes right?"

"Of course." Tom agreed.

"Good then. Come on girls, I have to go finish my homework."

Stella rushed over to Brandon and gave him a tight hug and began to sob. "I'll miss you snookums."

"You'll see him tomorrow, Stella." Bloom pointed out. "Bye Sky." The red head blew her boyfriend a kiss and he blew one back.

"Okay, let's go before I get ill." Lizbet complained.

"Ditto here." Musa agreed giving Riven a quick hug which the magenta haired specialist returned stiffly,

"He's not one for PDAs is he?"

"Not really." Riven answered as his face began to match his hair.

"I so understand that." The brunette girl then ushered the Alfea trio out the door and into her truck.

This left poor Thomas Wayland alone with three guys and a messy kitchen. "Okay, you guys have to help me clean this up." Tom tried his best to sound authoritive but he was no Lizbet, heck he wasn't even Codatorta.

"Uh how about no Scott?" Riven said then walked back to the living room and began to play Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. No one was going to ask how he knew how to play or why he was suddenly yelling the TV. "Dammit I just lost a friend!"

"We'll help." Brandon told the bewildered earth boy in a pleasant tone.

"Yean." Sky agreed. "Bloom once told me about this thing called a dishwasher and I've always wanted to see one."

The black haired boy chuckled. "Then you'll have to wait until you get to Lizbet's. Here we wash the dishes ourselves."

Both Eraklion boys had the decency to look confused. "Oh, well I guess it'll be an experience." Brandon finally allowed heading over to the kitchen sink. "Now which one of these things starts the water?"

Meanwhile things at Lizbet's house were even more fun an exciting. Stella had found the earth girl's bathroom and began going through the drawers and cupboards until she found the brunette's make up stash which rivaled Sephora (2). "Why weren't you wearing any of this stuff?" the Solarian princess asked when the other girls found her.

"I was." Lizbet was already getting annoyed. "Moisturizer with fifteen SPF and that lip gloss."

"That's all?"

"If you shut up I'll let you use some of it tomorrow."

"Stella. Just leave the poor girl alone." Musa admonished.

"Fine, but she better let me use it." Stella pouted and followed the other girls to Lizbet's room.

A few minutes later Musa seemed intent on acting out the scene from The Problems of Venus Minako is a Nurse (3) from the second season of Sailor Moon with Lizbet's stereo. "No! Don't press that…."

"I WALK THE STREETS OF JAPAN TIL I GET LOST!" blasted through out the house. Yes, Musa had found the alternative station that was playing Doesn't Remind Me by Audio Slave.

"Button." The brunette sighed and turned down the volume then went back to her algebra.

"Lizzeth? Do you think this looks good on me?" everyone turned to see Stella wearing a short black cargo skirt, red tights and a white t-shirt that said And the Itsy Bitsy spider never crawled up the spout again in red letters and had a picture of a black cat licking its lips at a spider.

"Why did you go in my closet?"

"It looks great." Bloom said enthusiastically.

"It's splendiferous." Musa agreed.

"Stay out of my closet!" Lizbet demanded. "I'll find you something to wear tomorrow."

"But I want to wear this to school!" Stella stamped her feet.

"Well, you can't because I haven't worn it yet."

"Oh, you have those kind of rules?"

"Yes." Lizbet sighed and put her pencil down. "If it's that important I'll help you find what to wear now."

"Oh goody."

"Why can't she wear what she was wearing?" Bloom asked.

"Because I said no." came the muffled reply, the brunette was already going through her walk in closet.

"Then why can't Stella wear her clothes she came in?"

"She'd violate the school's dress code."

"I would?" Stella was shocked.

"Yes, we're not allowed to wear shirts that show more than three inches of stomach, and skirt and short hems have to end at or below your finger tips." The hazel eyed girl explained calmly digging out an assortment of shirts, skirts and dresses. "This is what I have for now."

"Do you have any pants?" Musa asked eying the skirts and dresses warily.

"Jeans, cords, or khakis? Capris, flares?"

"How can you have this many clothes and dress like that?" The blonde was still in shock over Lizbet's choice of worn jeans and over sized t-shirts.

"Comfort over style when I'm doing my biology projects."

Bloom and Musa watched as Stella collapsed gasping for air.

"What did I say?"

After reviving Stella and threatening the girls with pain and fashion removal Lizbet finally got back to her Algebra homework then got the new girls settled in.

"Wow! Victoria's Secret!" Bloom gushed as the non magical earth girl pulled out a trademark pink and white striped bag and began to distribute her new underwear.

"You all owe me big time. Especially after I get you enrolled tomorrow." Lizbet told the girls as they all settled in.

"What ever. Just find out how to get us back home." Stella yawned as she laid down and went to bed.

After the other two girls went to their respective rooms- well room, Lizbet's house only had six bedrooms and one was her mother's home office. The brunette set out her own clothes and packed her riding clothes and her bookbag. As she turned out the bedside light she muttered. "This is going to be one crazy length of time."

_**Done, and this time without a cliff hanger.**_

**In the next chapter you'll meet Melissa and maybe some other people because I don't want to be a complete out cast.**

**1.) Jell-O was invented in Leroy,NY. They really do have a Jell-O museum there. I've seen it!**

**2.) Upscale make up store. I buy most of my make up from their website since they don't have a store close to where I live**

**3.) In North America the episode was called: No Thanks Nurse Venus.**

**Review shout outs: **

**Moon Fire of Darkness: They won't even get a hint of power back for a few more chapters**

**Mr. And Mrs. Ned Nickerson: Thanks for the review**

**PurpleNova823: Ma'am yes ma'am. If you give me a character name I can add you if you want. **

**Rose 2005: Thanks, do you want a part?**

**MusaGirl15: Thanks for using my title idea. And Reviewing.**

**SilentxLoudmouth: Well, I introduced Melissa (AKA Meli) wait until you read the next chapter!**

**Ragnarok Destroyer:** **There, I updated in two days! Are you happy now? Or should I go make a Flora clone and send it to your dorm? Meanie!**

**Okay, I'm going to be working on Darcy Trix Psychic Hotline and a few other stories that need attention as well. So don't beg for an update on this one too hard because I have a few things I want to get up.**


	4. Chap 4: Ironing out the Small Details

**Winx Do New York!**

**Summary:** **After a fight with the Trix Sisters Stella, Musa, Riven, Brandon, Skye and Bloom wind up on Earth. In a strange state called New York (because it's the only place where I know the school system). But here's the twist- the Winx Club TV show doesn't exist and neither do their powers. **

**Dedication: My reviewers! Especially Ragnarok Destroyer, PurpleNova823 and SilentxLoudmouth who are all victims in this story. I'm sorry world. **

**Disclaimer: Complainers will be made to wear Winx Club outfits in reverse!**

**Chapter Four: Ironing out the Small Details **

Lizbet awoke to the sound of her brother arguing with a quasi familiar male over why he couldn't come in the house until he told Ian who said boy was and why he wanted to see his sister and the other girls he mentioned.

Every so often it seemed that Tom would make an attempt to say something, but he was drowned out by Ian and Riven's voices which were louder than his.

"Riven! You'll wake the dead with that racket!" Stella shouted making her way to the bathroom which was connected to Lizbet's room. Her sentence was quite ironic considering the decibels of her voice.

"I know that's what I said!" Tom called back just as loud.

Lizbet's curiosity began to peak as a yell was heard from the room Musa and Bloom were sharing and Ian began to yell at someone else. Then the alarm went off and the chords of One Day at a Time by Deana Carter floated through the room. The brunette decided that she should probably get up and get dressed. Preferably something that wouldn't cause a Stella induced migraine. So Lizbet decided to wear what the other girl had put on last night. Hey at least the blonde wouldn't complain about her lack of fashion.

After lacing up her boots, brushing her teeth and doing other various primping things in her brother's bathroom, Lizbet slid down the railing into the foyer like she did every morning.

Unfortunately this wasn't every morning and seventeen year old girls don't come with brakes. So Lizbet landed on an extremely pissed of specialist.

"Get off of me!" Riven demanded. "You're crushing my kidneys!"

"Riven, don't you have some children to frighten?" the brunette girl retorted.

"Lizard, who are these people?" her brother asked.

"Ha! Lizard!" Riven laughed showing a tongue ring.

"Shut up Jell-o head." Lizbet snapped detangling herself from the magenta haired boy's long legs. "Tom why aren't they at school already?"

"Why isn't who in school already?" All eyes focused on a tall girl with brown curly hair and blue eyes who was wearing a black tank top which ended an inch above her naval under a green mesh shirt. A pair of baggy black jeans and green sneakers completed her outfit.

"Good morning Meli." Ian said in a cheerful tone. "Welcome to the zoo."

"Why did you just tell Riven to go scare children?" Musa asked as she and Bloom reached the front hallway where Tom, the other specialists, Ian, Melissa and Lizbet were gathered. The pig tailed girl was wearing a deep pink colored baby tee that said: I love to Hate you! In maroon lettering, low rise maroon velvet flares which revealed an inch of pink gingham panties and dark brown boots with a two inch heel.

"Because he was being obnoxious." Lizbet replied calmly. "What was the yelling about in your room? And where's that belt I gave you?"

"She placed our alarm clock radio on a very loud rap station!" Bloom exclaimed angrily as she slid over to Skye. The red haired girl was wearing a pale pink three quarter length sleeve sweater an olive drab skirt that ended an inch above the knee-trust me, I've put this look together it's cute- pale pink tights and low heeled brown shoes with a bow. "Sorry to wake you like that. So, Skye? How was Tom's house?"

"We told Tom how Lizbet is a lot like Flora." The blonde boy replied.

"Except she's not a bitch like Lizard." Riven added leaning against the railing.

Liz was about to pound Riven for that comment, but her brother, Tom and Melissa held her back. "Don't ever call me that again or someone's going to call a coroner for your Jell-o haired ass!"

"So, who are these people?" Ian and Melissa asked again.

"Aki's in the car so we have to hurry." The blue eyed brunette added.

"No I'm not." Corrected another tall girl with long plum hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a green t-shirt with a fairy on it; flare jeans and a pair of white sneakers with multi colored glitter. "What's the hold up Lizbet?"

"Are these the people you and Tom found last night?"

"You found people? In the woods?" Ian and Aki asked both amazed and confused. Ian's lapis eyes were about to fall out of his head.

"Crazy people." The green eyed brunette corrected. "They think they're fairies and super heros."

"Can we do this later?" Tom asked impatiently a first for him.

"We _are_ fairies." Stella countered as she entered the fray. Her long blonde hair was done up in a half bun and she had on a pair of ripped low rise flare jeans which showed a triangle of blue thong when she bent over to fasten the buckles on her deep red sandals with a three inch heel. She was also wearing a deep red silk halter top which tied behind her neck and exposed five inches of taut tan stomach.

"Yeah. Stella, we're going to school, not a dance club." Lizbet pointed out. "And you're breaking the dress code."

"We don't have time for that." Meli sounded anxious. "We're about to be late for homeroom."

"She has bagels and orange juice in the care." Aki added

"Yuck! I hate orange juice!" Riven complained.

"When we care we'll let you know Jell-o head." Lizbet said as she brushed by Riven and headed out the door.

* * *

As the group sans Ian- who was a college student and didn't have morning classes - walked outside another problem arose.

"Tom? You _had_ to buy that new Mustang didn't you?" Aki smiled eyeing the shiny red sports car.

"How did you fit them in there?" Meli asked being her logical self.

"And how did you get them out? Shoe horn?" Lizbet giggled along with her friends.

"I'm not really sure." Brandon admitted. "But we were cramped."

"Okay, then Stella and Bloom can ride with you, I'll take Jell-o head and the one with the blonde hair." The taller brunette girl said. "You don't mind, do you Tom?"

"No, just as long as you can find them another ride home." The black haired boy replied.

"Oh cool! I get to ride in the cute car!" Stella exclaimed climbing the back of the Mustang

"My car's cute too." Melissa defended. Her car was a silver Suzuki XL7 with an extra row of seats.

"Shot gun no blitz!" Aki and Lizbet called at the same time. Aki had dictated that you could only call shot gun no blitz when you were outside and both girls had decided that they wanted to sit up front.

"But you sat up front on the way over here!" Lizbet protested.

"I'm taller than you I need the extra leg room." Aki reasoned.

"I'll settle this." Riven announced climbing into the front seat and changing the radio station.

"You shouldn't have done that." The green eyed brunette warned Riven as she climbed into the SUV.

"Yeah, Melissa doesn't like it when the radio gets messed with." The plum haired girl added cryptically.

"R_ight_" Riven told the girls in disbelief.

"Change that station back to where I had it _now!_" Demanded Melissa, her blue eyes flashing.

* * *

The ride to school was uneventful, except that Lizbet was talking to Tom on her cell phone and catching the third degree for dragging him along on her impromptu field trip. They were still arguing when both vehicles pulled in to the student parking lot.

"Why does everyone say I'm mean?" Lizbet half asked half whined as she climbed out of Melissa's vehicle.

"Because you are." Riven answered.

"How am I mean?"

"You're mean to me." Tom pointed out. "You make me go places with you."

"Well sorry. But I thought you needed some human interaction!"

"Yes, but the way you've acted since we got here has been inhuman." Observed the magenta haired boy.

"Call the newspapers Riven just used a big word." Skye told everyone.

"Wow, this place must be full of magic." Stella said in awe.

"Yes, all hail public education." Aki smirked. "So, what are you going to do now Lizbet?"

"Get them class schedules of course." Liz said

"Thanks for the ride Thomas." Bloom told him as Tom walked back to his car before more violence could erupt. But it was too late for that.

"How am I inhuman? I'm not the one who told Tom I wouldn't help him clean up after he was nice enough to make dinner."

"Can you two beat eachother up later?" Melissa asked as the group reached the main entrance of the school. "We have to get them enrolled."

"I did part of it online."

"What'd you do? Hack the system?" Aki was stunned.

"Uh, how about no Scott?" Liz was flattered that her friend thought she was smart enough to hack into the school's computers though.

"Then what are we doing?" Stella asked

"Going to the main office to get your schedules. And don't worry, it'll be okay." Lizbet smiled.

* * *

Melissa led everyone down to the junior house principal (1). This was _after_ the main office had no idea what they were talking about. While Stella began to deal with angry looks from various female students.

After another few minutes had passed the junior house secretary finally handed Lizbet and Melissa schedules for the new transfer students. They were all going to be juniors and they were all going to start classes now.

"Algebra? What the hell is algebra?" Musa was puzzled by the word.

"It's what you guys were interrupting me from last night." The shorter brunette explained. "Oh great homeroom is in two minutes!"

"You have band for homeroom like me." Aki told Musa smiling.

"I'm in band? How cool is that." The musical fairy's face was about to crack from her smile.

"Uh oh, " Brandon sounded worried as they were about to part ways. Everyone turned to see that the brunette boy was staring at his girlfriend's schedule.

"What is it bro?" Skye asked curiously.

"Stella has chemistry with you, me and Bloom."

"So?" Melissa didn't understand the problem. "Most juniors have chemistry as their science credit. You'll be in my class too."

"But Stella made a potions lab explode her freshman year at Alfea." Musa explained.

"So? My daddy paid for a new one." Stella acted as though ruining an entire school lab was nothing since she had the money to fix it.

"Just make sure you don't do a dumb thing like that here." Lizbet threatened as she ran off. She was completely oblivious to the fact Riven was running after her.

_**To be continued…**_

**Yes! Evil cliff hanger. Why was Riven following Liz? Well, you'll find out next time I update this story. And you'll like it!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, but PurpleNova, I have a question, what did you mean by going overboard when/ if there start to be new crushes? **

**Oh, and who thinks I should do a quick look at Magix and get the remaining fairies and specialists to wonder where their counterparts are?**

**1.) In my high school each grade had a house principal along with the head principal. And please understand I haven't been in high school since 1999.**


End file.
